Memories
by Eternally Anonymous
Summary: Life in Rikkai Dai is never calm. What will happen to the regulars when Sanada knocks over a dinosaur, Mauri's on sugar withdrawl, and the team runs a half marathon? One shot with 'short stories' for each season. Focuses on Rikkai Dai and Kirihara.


Poem, general ideas and brief proofreading by: Sleepless-in-NewYork

(Interestingly enough, my friend changed her username to this after I showed her the name.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, Ironman, dinosaurs or any other trademarked, copyrighted, etc things mentioned within this story.

Warnings: possible grammar mistakes

Thank you to celtic27fionn for catching spelling mistakes.

This one-shot was written based around a poem my friend, Sleepless-in-NewYork, wrote quite a while ago. She came up with the idea of creating short stories focusing on Rikkai dai in each season. I dutifully began to write with occasional input from my friend. The end result is this :)

* * *

><p><strong>Memories<strong>

_**People come**_

_**Change for the better**_

_**People go**_

_**Change for the worse**_

_**Remember fall**_

_**Colored leaves fall down**_

"Three, two, one," a voice announced as a whistle blew. Thirty young men instantly sprang into action. They set one foot in front of another as they began a mad dash to escape the pack. Within minutes, the leaders were determined. Yukimura, Yanagi, and Sanada led the determined runners while the rest of Rikkai dai's tennis regulars followed suit.

As the race progressed, the original pace dropped to a quick jog. Now the real challenge came. A grueling thirteen-mile run loomed in front of them. Only the most fit could survive the first leg of the race, much less compete in the swim and bike portion.

"How much longer is this run?" Marui asked his neighbor as he panted for breath.

"About two miles," Jackal answered as he checked a map he conveniently brought along.

"I'm not gonna make it," Marui said. His feet began to slow as his body ran out of energy. He thought longingly of his home and all the desserts he could imagine. Oh the wonders of vanilla cupcakes and sprinkles, or even chocolate covered strawberries. Their delectable scent reminded him of happier times. Times when he wasn't expected to run without carrying a quick sugar fix.

"Are you coming, fatso, or are you going to daydream all day?" Niou taunted.

Marui instantly broke from reverie and turned to the trickster. "Don't call me fatso," he shouted defensively. It wasn't his fault he dreamed about food and dessert and chocolate pie and… He shook his head to refocus on the task at hand.

"You are so fat that—" Niou began before pausing. Something about Marui's expression was off. He narrowed his eyes in concentration at the same moment Marui lunged towards him.

Niou dodged out the way and sprinted with Marui in close pursuit.

"You're," Jackal quietly called out as the two troublemakers ran out of earshot. "Going the wrong way," he finished with a sigh.

Several hundred feet ahead of the pack of runners were Yukimura, Sanada, and Yanagi. They ran at a comfortable, albeit insanely fast, pace. Paltry distances such as thirteen miles were hardly worth the effort. In fact the only reason they were there was because their teammates could use the exercise. The regulars needed to get in shape if Rikkai dai was going to win this year and what better way than running a half-ironman?

The three demons quickly closed the gap between their selves and transition area. Once there they grabbed a refreshing Gatorade to rehydrate before taking a bike and continuing the race.

As the demons rode ahead of everyone, Niou and Marui's shouts irritated everyone else. At first, they were in the distance, but soon enough they grew louder, until everyone could hear the two approach. They sprinted all out until Marui detected something. His eyes quickly hovered over the table ahead. Seconds later, he spotted the object of his desire. A perfectly formed pink strawberry cupcake. At that moment, he scrounged up every bit of energy he could muster and dashed to the dessert.

Niou's perceptive eyes also zeroed in on the treat. While he had no particular attraction to the dessert, he couldn't help but notice Marui's determination. Niou cast off his guise of exhaustion and sprinted beside Marui. The two ran side by side with neither relenting until Marui's hand grasped the cupcake. 'Ye-mph-s!" he cried out as he shoved the cupcake into his mouth.

"I will win this race," Marui announced. He stood up with renewed energy and without a moments hesitation grabbed a bike.

Niou followed his example and leapt on a bike before cycling onto the track. "Not if I can help it," Niou responded.

The race was on. This was no longer about winning or losing. It was about beating your opponent so thoroughly they would never rise from the ashes again. The two cycled so quickly, they broke numerous records and even passed the demons.

"Odds that they both collapse halfway though, 99%," Yanagi said to his silent companions, as the two cycled past. His prediction proved true. Three and half hours later, the three demons came across the sprawled forms of Niou and Marui on the ground. The three stared at their teammates before continuing on. The race was more important.

As the competitors neared the next transition area, everyone mentally prepared himself for the swim. Man after man dived into the cool lake water to compete for the coveted title. Kirihara approached the water with some hesitation but jumped in anyways. What was the worse that could happen?

Several minutes later, Sanada heard the muffled cries of Kirihara. Sanada internally sighed. He was already halfway to shore and victory, but he couldn't ignore the baby of Rikkai dai. Somehow, he was certain he would be held responsible if Kirihara died. He took a quick look at shore before turning to swim back.

Kirihara struggled as the water threatened to pull him under. He kicked and shoved but to no avail. He felt himself slipping under the surface, all three feet of it. At the last second strong arms wrapped around him and lifted him up. "Hold onto me," Sanada said as he began swimming across the lake again.

At the opposite shore, Yukimura and Yanagi watched the rescue with mild interest. After a few moments of silence Yanagi commented, "I didn't know Kirihara couldn't swim".

"We should add swimming to our workouts," Yukimura replied with a faint sadistic smile. Kirihara and Sanada were in for a long year.

_**Remember winter**_

_**A freezing cold city**_

"It's snowing! It's snowing!" Kirihara shouted as he dashed into the clubroom; his face lit up as though Christmas came early. He suddenly paused at the sight of his sullen teammates. "It's snowing," he repeated as though this would turn his teammates' frowns upside down.

Everyone stared at the second-year ace.

"There's a 95% chance Akaya-kun did not notice it's been snowing the past seven days," Yanagi commented.

"Look!" Kirihara said, ignoring Yanagi's comment. He tossed a handful of snow into the air. Small flakes drifted around him in a cloud of white. He watched their progress, before spinning around and around in the swirling snow.

Everyone stared at the gleeful second-year.

"He's a life sized snow globe," Marui commented, popping his gum.

"Am not," Kirihara replied glaring at the red head, "Am I a snow globe?" he asked Niou.

"No, you're a—" Niou began with an evil smirk. A hand shot out and clamped around the tricksters mouth.

"Let's not corrupt Kirihara's mind," Yagyuu suggested as he dragged Niou away.

Kirihara watched with a frown as the two retreated. For a moment, he considered following the pair, but curiosity over Marui's comment kept him rooted to the spot. It wasn't everyday someone called you a snow globe. How could you be a snow globe? Snow globes are hard on the outside and watery on the inside, and how can snow be in water? According to his teacher, snow _was_ water, so therefore water couldn't be in snow or vise versa. He frowned slightly as thoughts whirled about him. Too many confusing things.

"Am I a snow globe?" Kirihara asked again, only this time he faced Jackal.

Jackal's eyes opened wide. What kind of question was that and more importantly _how_ could you answer it? He raised his hands, indicating he didn't know. Some things were better left unanswered.

"Well?" Kirihara demanded as he spun to face Rikkai dai's vice captain.

Sanada stared at the second year. "Marui," he said slowly, "run laps now".

"But its cold and snowing," Marui complained.

"Now," Sanada ordered keeping his voice even, despite being ready to strangle the red head. Maybe those anger management classes that Yukimura forced him to attend were finally paying off.

Marui stood uncertainly until he decided it was better to run than be hit with Sanada's infamous slap. He ran outside in shorts and all.

"Well?" kirihara demanded again. His eyes glowed with determination. He was going to get an answer, even he had to stay here all night.

"You uh…" Sanada replied, "…kind of looked like a snow globe," he admitted.

Kirihara's eyes began to water. Why was everyone being mean? It wasn't his fault. It was the stork's fault for making him a snow globe when it brought him to earth.

"Kirihara-kun," Yukimura gently called out, "Even if you are a snow globe, you can still be on the team".

"Really," Kirihara said perking up.

Yukimura nodded.

"It's snowing!" he shouted again as he picked up the remaining snow and tossed it above his head. Twirling in snow was fun.

_**Remember spring**_

_**Cherry blossom's bloom**_

"I got the part! I got the part!" Kirihara shouted as he ran into practice twenty-three minutes and thirty-two seconds late—according to Renji.

Yukimura turned to face the truant second year, with a calm smile. "Kirihara-kun, run fifty laps," he said sweetly with his obey or die voice.

"But—" Kirhara began before it dawned on him. He was talking to Yukimura and a pissed off one at that. He instantly turned to jog, even though he was still in his school uniform.

Two laps in, he heard a voice shout before footsteps approached him from behind. Seconds later Niou appeared beside the pitiful second-year.

"In trouble?" Kirihara asked his companion.

"Nah," Niou lied, "I felt like going on a stroll," he explained.

"Oh," Kirihara replied before turning back to his thoughts.

Niou's eyes narrowed in suspicion and disbelief. Since when did Kirihara think, much less reflect. "Akaya-chan, what's going on?" he asked sweetly.

"Don't call me that," Kirihara replied sharply.

"Aka—" Niou said as Kirihara sped up. Niou smirked before sprinting to catch up. "Akaya-chan, you can trust me," he said.

Kirihara stared at the boy running beside him. "I can't trust you. Last time you told me Sanada-sempai loved frogs in his locker, and before that you said Inui's juices were good, and then you said Ryou was Atsushi. I'm definitely not telling you I got a role in the school musical. You're evilly," Kirihara declared.

"So you got a part in the musical," Niou said.

Kirihara gasped. "You can read minds".

"Yes," Niou replied.

"What's up?" a voice called from behind.

"It seems Akaya-chan has a role in the school play," Niou replied, as Marui caught up with them.

"Know your lines yet?" Marui asked.

"Of course," Kirihara replied happily. "It's…welcome, uh, guy".

"Are you sure it's not 'welcome sir'?" Yagyuu replied from behind the three.

"It's gotta' be 'good mornin' sir'. Who says welcome like a dork," Marui commented.

"Though I'd be rude to not inquire into their health, if you're greeting this person," Yagyuu added.

"Better add…" Niou said as Kirihara's head spun. Plays were complicated.

Jackal shook his head as he ran several yards behind the crazy players of Rikkai dai. He could not wait for this school year to end.

About twenty laps later, the tennis players came to a stop as they completed their assigned runs. They all gathered around Kirihara as they perfected his lines.

"What's going on?" Yukimura asked gently.

"I'm in the school musical," Kirihara announced proudly. "Want to hear my lines?"

Yukimura gestured for him to continue.

"Greetings, kind sir. We come in peace but want to inquire into your health, although the squirrels have been quite active for sometime. Perhaps you'd like a lemonade, but without sugar, because sugar will make you fat. Obesity is a serious problem around the world today. Did you know one in four Americans are fat, though this is Japan, so we shouldn't pay attention to that".

Yukimura's eyes widened slightly as Sanada slapped his forehead.

"Did they help you with your lines?" Yukimura carefully asked.

"Uh huh," Kirihara replied nodding.

"Don't listen to them, ever," Yukimura ordered.

_**Remember summer**_

_**Never ending laughter**_

Sanada stared dismally at his surroundings. Kids ran around him shouting gleefully as their attention wandered from one thing to another. _Why am I here?_ he thought miserably. _And why are most kidlike people here those three?_ He glared at his conspicuous teammates as he sat on a pile of synthetic dirt.

"Wait," Kirihara said, "Is it really real?"

"Yes," Niou replied, "It's as real as you or I".

"Can I touch it?" Kirihara asked.

"Yes," the trickster replied.

Kirihara stretched out his arm and gently poked the milky white object.

"But," Niou added, "If anyone disturbs the bone then the dinosaur will hunt them till they pay".

Kirihara gasped; his eyes opened wide. "Sanada," he shouted, "The bone's going to kill me".

"I don't care," Sanada replied.

"Waaahhh," Kirihara shouted as Niou dug out the chicken leg. "Don't touch it".

Seconds later Niou held the bone in his outstretched hand and moved it towards the frantic second-year. "Now, you die," he said laughing manically.

"Gaaahh," Kirihara screamed as he backed away into Marui.

"Eh," Marui said as Kirihara slammed into him. A single cupcake, that Marui had smuggled in, flew through the air and landed in a dirty heap. "You ruined my cupcake!"

With that, Kirihara sprinted away as the two troublemakers pursued him.

A few feet away Yagyuu elbowed Jackal as he watched their partners split. "We should go after them," he commented

Jackal sighed before turning from the informative display on the eating habits of Lambeosauruses. "Let's go," he said as both took off after their hyperactive teammates.

Several rooms away, two of the three demons of Rikkai dai looked up from the display of Dravidosaurus eggs. A single shout followed by hollering caught the boys' attention.

"80% chance that Kirihara is yelling," Yangi said as he scribbled data into a neat notebook, "60% chance that Niou is behind this and 36.2% chance that Marui is involved".

Yukimura looked over to where the screams originated. "We should stop them," he stated as thought trying to convince himself to intervene.

The two glanced at each other before returning their attention back to the displays. Other people, as in Sanada, would take care of it.

Kirihara scrambled this way and that as he swerved around tourists, guards, and the occasional Hyotei player. One woman shrieked as Kirihara leapt clear over her three little children; others shouted insults and another yelled "you should be arrested". As Kirihara neared the next corridor, he glanced over his shoulder only to see Sanada about to grab him. "No!" Kirihara shouted with vigor as Sanada caught his wrist. Kirihara jerked away and sent them both flying into the Dravidosaurus model. As they crash-landed a resounding thud caught Kirihara's attention. Beside him, an unconscious Sanada fell as a rather large bone squashed his hat and him along with it.

At that moment, Niou, his arms laden with ammunition, entered the room. He paused at the mess before spotting Kirihara standing amidst the rubble that once was a proud dinosaur. Kirihara turned to face the trickster with a femur in hand

With a quick smile, Niou threw a bone shard at the second-year. Kirihara's reflexes instantly responded. He lifted the femur above his head and smashed the soaring shard towards Niou's ankle. Niou dodged and flung another projectile at the enraged middle-schoolar. Kirihara deftly returned with an evil glare. "I will kill you," he uttered as they began a game of dodging.

Minutes later, Marui appeared on the balcony overhead. Within seconds, he noticed two things. One was a long rope and the other, Kirihara trying to maim Niou. "You will pay for my lost cupcake!" Marui yelled as he grasped the rope and prepared to swing down.

At the last second Jackal emerged from the doorway huffing and puffing. "Look," he said gasping for breath, "cake". He held up a piece of birthday cake he swiped from an eight-year-olds birthday party.

Marui instantly spun around at the mention of cake. He released the rope and grabbed the slice from Jackal's hand. At least one disaster was diverted.

Downstairs, Niou and Kirihara still battled. Neither was willing to back down. It became a battle of endurance and tenacity, or at least it would have if Yukimura hadn't decided to finally intervene. "Niou, Kirihara," he called out sternly.

The two froze. Niou dropped the pile of bones and Kirihara instantly snapped out of devil mode. Both turned to face their captain hesitantly.

"I'm disappointed," was all Yukimura chose to say.

The two gazed down at their feet, ashamed.

A few seconds later Sanada regained consciousness and the entire team moved back to the children Dino Dino Land area. Niou began digging out fake fossils again as Marui devoured his dessert, while the more mature members kept an eye on them.

"Oi," a guard called out. "No eating in the museum".

The guard then kicked the entire team out for eating in the exhibit area.

_**People come**_

_**Forever and always**_

_**People go**_

_**In and out**_

* * *

><p>AN: Yes I do know that the order of triathlons is swimming, biking, then running, but I made it this way because it's fanfiction and doesn't have to make sense _or_ I can say it's a reverse triathlon. That works. In case, anyone was wondering the race was13 mile of running, 56 miles of biking, and 1 mile of swimming. Also, I know virtually nothing about dinosaurs. All names came from a random site and apparently, these odd names are real. Oh, and I also meant this to be about Rikkai dai in general, but apparently I like focusing on Kirihara more.


End file.
